


The Package

by Lanerose



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Journalism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tennis-related Puns, but not enough to count imo, i guess there's minimal plot technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka receives an unusual package in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

When Tezuka first found the items in his mail, he thought it had to be a prank of some sort by Fuji. Nothing else could possibly explain how his neat, orderly world had been invaded by that sort of thing, especially not at work. Tezuka itched for the days when he could have given Fuji laps as he crossed the newsroom.  
  
"Tezuka," Fuji said, smiling benignly up at him as he crossed his arms and glared at the seated man, who promptly refocused his eyes on the set of prints currently on his desk. "What brings you over here so early in the day?"  
  
"I did not appreciate the… items you sent me." Tezuka waited for Fuji to smile and deny it, or perhaps make some sort of clever remark. Once the culprit had been verified, he could throw away the items in question and return to his day, and perhaps even be free from such… hints… for another couple of weeks. In the years since they had started working for the same newspaper, Tezuka covering sports and Fuji taking photographs, Fuji had often put something in the mail for Tezuka rather than simply finding him and giving it to him. This was the first time any line had really been crossed between them.  
  
"Really?" Fuji looked up, eyes… not precisely wide, but certainly open, and certainly surprised. Tezuka's own eyes narrowed further, and he was about to ask how Fuji could possibly have thought he would like receiving such things when Fuji asked, "But I thought you said you needed new tennis balls, since the old ones didn't have enough bounce in them any more?"  
  
"Tennis balls?" Tezuka blinked. The brown-haired man nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah, the tennis balls that I sent you. They shouldn't have arrived until Friday, though – just in time for our usual game." Fuji paused, and studied Tezuka's expression. The man with the glasses found himself suddenly regretting his visit across the newsroom as Fuji lifted an eyebrow. "Why, Tezuka? What did you think I had sent you?"  
  
"It's nothing." Tezuka looked beyond Fuji, out the windows, and stared into the trees. He could feel the heat of Fuji's gaze upon him, and tried not to blush. "Thank you for the tennis balls. I'm sure I'll enjoy them when they arrive."  
  
"Yes." Fuji let him turn to go, even let him get two steps away, before calling out, "Tezuka?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Whoever it's from, whatever it is, if it makes you blush like that," Fuji's eyes opened, and he smiled that smile his opponents on the tennis court used to try to run from, and Tezuka for the first time found a hint of pity for them as the prodigy finished, "I approve."  
  
Tezuka didn't bother to answer that, couldn't think of anything worth saying. He walked back to his desk, and looked at the package again. The envelope had no return address, just as Fuji's packages usually did. The label was typed, and neat, just as Fuji's usually were. The envelope was the same kind. There had been no note, like always – Fuji liked making Tezuka confirm his 'mystery' benefactor. The postage mark in the corner even said the package had been mailed from Fuji's usual post office, just around the corner from their office. Fuji had to have sent him the… items. But Fuji had been honestly, truly confused. Fuji could not have sent them to him. If it wasn't Fuji, though… who was it?  
  
The question plagued Tezuka throughout the day, even after he slipped the envelope into his briefcase as something to worry about at home. Did anyone else know about Fuji's habit of sending him odd things? Tezuka himself had never mentioned it to anyone. Had Fuji? And if Fuji had, why would he have been so surprised that whoever knew about his habit had decided to duplicate it?  
  
The answer sat impatiently on Tezuka's doorstep when he arrived home.  
  
"Had a good day, Kunimitsu?" Echizen asked, tossing a tennis ball with his left hand as he sipped idly at the can of Ponta in his right hand. Tezuka growled, pulling the key from his pocket and hastily unlocking the front door. He opened it a little more forcefully then strictly necessary and walked inside, not bothering to close it behind him. Sure enough, the dark haired young man followed him in, closing and locking the door behind himself.  
  
"The Japan Futures tournament starts next week, doesn't it?" Tezuka asked as he rifled through his home mail – three bills, a letter from his mother, six advertisements, and a magazine – and put his briefcase away – but not without first pulling out the envelope he had received at the office that day. Echizen saw it, and grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Ryoma polished off his can of Ponta and tossed it deftly into Tezuka's garbage can before slipping closer to Tezuka. The taller man – for even after all of these years, he still had a few inches on Ryoma – didn't bother to glare at him, just placed the mail neatly on the table as Ryoma reached up to loosen Tezuka's tie. "So, buchou, did you remember to bring your balls? I brought mi-"  
  
Tezuka's mouth was on Ryoma's in an instant. The medicine-like grape taste of Ponta filled his mouth, but he ignored it in favour of sticking his tongue a little further in, seeking out that hint of flavour that was nothing but  _Echizen_. He found it eventually, but it wasn't enough, not enough at all, and how had his hands wound up around Echizen's back, anyway?  
  
Ryoma's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and without quite intending to, Kunimitsu stumbled through the door into his bedroom. The shorter man was better at thinking while kissing than Tezuka was, because half of his clothes had disappeared somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom, and the package that had been sitting on the counter was on the bed now. Echizen, who likely had done nothing worthwhile all day, had at least been polite enough to wear a pullover. Tezuka slipped his fingers under the edges of it, running his hands up smooth contours and flat abs. He pushed the shirt up as he went, and Echizen lifted his arms, breaking back from another kiss just long enough to get the shirt over his head. They tumbled onto the bed, Tezuka trailing kisses down the side of Echizen's neck as they went.  
  
"Kunimitsu…" Echizen moaned, his body arching up against Tezuka's. Tezuka grabbed the hem of the man's sweatpants and boxers and pulled them all down in one go. While Echizen kicked them the rest of the way off, Tezuka shed his own remaining clothes – already unbuttoned by Echizen – and stepped out of them, up onto the bed. Echizen's skin was surprisingly cool beneath his own, probably from the chill March air he had been waiting for Tezuka in. Tezuka rubbed his cheeks against that firm chest, sliding his head along it until he could steal another grape kiss as he lowered his body onto the willing frame beneath him. He rocked his hips forward, a member as stiff as his own providing a little bit of friction as their bodies came closer together and –  _Oh_. He did it again. And again. And –  
  
A small hand pushed against his chest. Tezuka stopped, his hips pressed hard against Echizen's body as he used his arms to keep his weight up. He looked down into a pair of mocking hazel eyes. They darted quickly off to the right, and Tezuka followed them out to Echizen's free hand.  
  
"Let's not get careless…" Echizen waved the two foil-wrapped flavoured condoms that Tezuka had received earlier that day lazily as he smirked. Tezuka had a split-second to try and prepare himself for it, but when had he ever managed to – Echizen's lips parted – " _Buchou._ "  
  
A jolt of fire ran through Tezuka, and he pushed his lips hastily against Echizen's own, wiping the smirk off his face as easily as if he had won a love-game from the other man. His right hand ran through silky dark hair as his left traced the contours of flesh, gliding past defined pecs and out along a strong, chiseled arm. He arched his back as Echizen's left fingernails dug into the flesh around his spine, bringing them closer and only making the scratches on his back sting more, deeper. Echizen's right hand was still cold, the foil warmer than it when Tezuka finally managed to get his fingers around one of the two condoms. A thought crossed his mind, and he turned, running his left arm back down Echizen's side before pushing himself up and repositioning himself so that his face was level with Echizen's crotch and rolling them over so that they were lying on their sides.  
  
Echizen had always been a quick study. Hands slid the smooth rubber down his own length even as Tezuka struggled with his teeth and his free hand to tear the packaging open. The little tease was sucking gently at Kunimitsu's tip, with tiny little licks like it was a lollipop. Kunimitsu head flew back involuntarily as Ryoma began to lightly play with his balls, a tiny gasp slipping from him. He felt rather than saw the smaller man's smile as he grabbed his wits together, sliding the condom onto his partner's hardened cock before allowing his hand to settle in a firm but not too tight grasp at the base of Echizen's penis. Ryoma's hips jerked up, but the unyielding pressure of Kunimitsu's right hand kept him in place as Kunimitsu wrapped his lips around the tip of Ryoma's cock and began to suck, his pinky finger stroking the space just behind his partner's dick. He swirled his tongue around the edge before dropping down to take Ryoma's cock all the way in. Ryoma moaned around Kunimitsu's own dick, a thrumming vibration that drove him wild enough to set loose a moan of his own, and somewhere between the sucking and the moaning and the heat and the rush time was losing all meaning and nothing else could matter except –  
  
_Ohhh…_  
  
When their bodies had both stopped shuddering, Tezuka finally pulled his mouth off of Echizen, slipping the condom off and tossing it aside efficiently. He flipped his body around once more, running a hand lightly along Echizen's spine as he settled down beside him and grabbed another quick kiss.  
  
"Missed you, Kunimitsu," Echizen said, voice lost in a haze as he broke the kiss and let his head rest against Tezuka's chest, arms draping possessively over him. Tezuka dropped a kiss on the top of the younger man's head.  
  
"You too, Ryoma. You too."  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
"Tezuka."    
  
The brown-haired man looked up as he hurried into the office the next morning, five minutes later than usual but still on time. Fuji stood by the door, smiling. Tezuka's stomach clenched. "Did you know, when you were on assignment in Kyoto two months ago, Echizen came to visit?"  
  
"Did he?" Tezuka asked, trying to keep his face neutral as he tugged off his coat and hung it on the hook beside his desk. Fuji nodded.  
  
"Yes. He stayed at my place for a day or two before going back to training in the U.S. It was right around the time I sent you the new T.A.T.U. single." Fuji's smile grew bigger as Tezuka fumbled his briefcase at that, hand missing the buckle as he went to open it. "He looked well."    
  
"Good," Tezuka said, nodding as he pulled the sheaf of papers he hadn't managed to work on at all from his briefcase. He grabbed his red pen, taking it ruthlessly to the top sheet, a feature for next Sunday's travel section. Fuji stood up, turning to go. His shoulders relaxed.  
  
"Oh, and Tezuka?" Fuji's voice caught Tezuka just off-guard enough that he raised his head, trapping himself in far too amused light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell Echizen that we're all expecting you both tonight at Kawamura's restaurant, so any plans he's made will have to wait until tomorrow, won't you?"  
  
...  
  
Fuji was long gone by the time Tezuka managed to scrape together a response.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut and the first TezuRyo fic I ever wrote, but it holds up surprisingly well. This was also part of LJ's Pillar Challenge back when that was a thing. Warning from my original author's notes: "the information contained in this fic has no basis more reliable than Cosmo's sex tips section." So there's that.


End file.
